


Dec 7: Bauble

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Children of Hades December Prompts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Black Out, December prompt, Gen, Siblings, bauble, old magic new trick, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: When the lights go out, Lily teaches Hazel an old magic trick in a new way.





	Dec 7: Bauble

"When was the Battle of 1812?" Lily asked, reading from Hazel's history textbook.

Hazel squinted at her. "Is that a trick question?"

"Nope."

"1812, duh. it's in the name."

Lily turned a page. "To be exact, it Began in 1812, but lasted into 1815. Who was the President of America at the time?"

Hazel giggled. "No one. It's called the United States of America, Lily."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so who was the President?"

"As if I'd know that."

"You would if you did your reading properly."

"That book is soooo boring. I'd rather read Fifty Shades of Grey."

"What is it about?"

"A romance where the guy introduces the girl to bondage."

Lily frowned. "That does not sound like appropriate reading for a girl your age."

"Spoil sport."

"You are not an adult, Hazel. You are fourteen."

"I'm a demigod. I saved the world. Why should my age make a difference?"

"Because there are things in the world that you do not understand. Mundane things. Things I had hoped would have been run out of the human race since Ancient Times. Men that are good are a rare breed."

"Is that why you won't let me be alone with Frank?"

"Frank is sweet. I'd like to think he will treat you well, but he's also a child. Now, I was quizzing you on American History."

The girls were plunged into darkness. Hazel squeaked. She heard Lily close the textbook with a snap.

"What happened? Did the bulb burn out?"

"Burn out?"

"The filament inside breaking or something like that."

Lily paused in the dark. "The metal inside the light fixture is whole."

They heard a creak. "What happened?" Nico asked.

"Black out," Hazel answered, feeling around in the dark for the light switch. Nothing happened when she flicked the tab a couple of times. "Well, there goes studying."

"Use the mist," Lily said.

"Why?"

"Because there is more to using the mist than conjuring visions. Here, give me your cup."

"I can't even see you, Lily," Hazel avoided.

"And who's the blind one in this family?" Lily sighed. "I'll use the book. Just know it doesn't work as well on paper."

Nico shuffled closer, his leg bumping the coffee table.

After a moment, a soft light grew in Lily's hands. The history book shone from the binding like a lamp.

"Woah. Now that is a cool trick."

"I believe, you kids would call it a parsley trick."

Hazel laughed, "Parlor Trick, but close enough."

"All I did was alter the book to grant light. This is easy. This is simple." The light faded. "Paper however, does not hold with the mist as well as other materials. Try it, Hazel."

The shadows on Hazel's face deepened. Nico moved the ceramic cup in front of his sister.

With a roll of her eyes, she took the cup and looked into it. "So, I just think of it glowing?"

"Ask, don't demand. You need light. Imagine the cup is a friend and you are asking for a candle."

"But, it's an object. It can't give me anything."

"You are not asking the cup, you are asking the mist."

"Okay."

Hazel looked at the cup. She pictured it the way she had seen the book: full of bright yellow light. The cup flickered a moment before steadying with a soft white glow.

She grinned with childish delight at Lily. "I did it!"

"That was great, Hazel." Lily encouraged, "You are a natural."

"Thanks, but you're amazing."

"I've had practice. And so can you in time. You want to try, Nico?"

"Nope." He poked at the glowing cup. "I think I will stick to summoning skeletons."


End file.
